


Coffee and Cram

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: It's the end of the university term, and a heavily pregnant Riku tries to finish his term paper.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659352
Kudos: 18





	Coffee and Cram

**Author's Note:**

> SoRiku for this one! College AU. (I also want to put up front that I know that having a lot of caffeine during pregnancy is bad, but in the context of this story this is Riku's first cup in a few months. Let's say he had switched over to tea or something in the meantime.)

As he sipped his coffee and his stomach growled, Riku wished he could be done with this paper. He holed himself up in a coffee shop just on the edge of campus to finish his last paper before the end of the semester and start of the summer break, but the final page was killing him. Not to mention the looks he was getting from some of the customers, he just really wanted to be done.

Not that his stomach growls were attracting their attention, it was his big baby bump that was. He was about eight months along with his son, and the lavender to black gradient tank top made him seem bigger than he was. Since the weather was warm, he decided to wear capris and flip flops too.

Another stomach growl, and Riku sighed. He came to the cafe when it opened, but only recently ordered a coffee. He didn’t plan on it, but the coffee was tasting good to him, and perhaps was helping him get some work done. The other thing he didn’t plan on was being in the cafe for so long. He figured that the paper would be quick and he’d be out by now, but that wasn’t the case.

With a sigh, Riku continued to tap away on his keyboard. Although his baby started to move around, Riku found the sensation oddly calming in this moment and allowed him to focus on the writing. A few minutes later, and Riku was done. He quickly submitted the paper, and then turned off his laptop to put in his backpack. Standing up, he grabbed the backpack and put it on, and then grabbed his drink to finish on the way to eat somewhere.

As he left, he rubbed his stomach with a free hand and smiled.

“Thanks for the encouragement.” Riku thought to himself. “I really needed it.”

Riku felt some movement again and rubbed his stomach for a bit. Once he got to the corner and waited for the crosswalk light to change, his phone rang. Taking a quick swig from the cup, he pulled out his phone to see that it was Sora.

“Hey babe.” Riku said with a smile. “How are you?”

“Good!” Sora replied sweetly. “Did you finish your paper?”

“I did, but I’m starving. I really want to eat something.”

“Want to meet up at the diner then? My treat.”

“Sure, I’d enjoy that.”

They hung up, and Riku put his phone back into his pocket. The crosswalk light had changed before he had hung up, so he crossed the street as quickly as he could. Once he was on the other side, he rubbed his bump again.

“We’re going to celebrate finishing this semester.” Riku thought. “I hope you’re hungry.”

Taking a final sip of his coffee, Riku pitched it in a trash can, and continued walking towards the diner.


End file.
